The Aftermath
by Beren and Luthien2
Summary: After Tauriel witnesses the death of Kili she is left confused and alone. Legolas still loves her and as he tries to win her back, she wonders, will she ever be the same again? And is it true that Elves can only love once?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The mourning

She was shivering. How long had she been sitting there? She didn't know, she only knew that her heart felt as if it was being ripped apart. He was gone, the word echoed in her mind. Gone, forever. The face that had once been full of life and laughter was now as cold and pale as the stone he had grown up under. Fate can be very poetic when it wants to be. She was freezing, she wanted too get away from the mountain, but she felt as if she could not move. She sat there she remembered her king's words. "He said that the love was real, but I don't want it to be." She did not want to feel the pain, the loss, the utter devastation. She now understood why Thranduil was so cold. He had lost someone important, so he had shut his feelings out, shut everyone out, even his own son, to avoid the risk of fading. Suddenly, the same pain wretched again in her gut; he was dead.

"Kili" she whispered. "Why?" The tears that she had fought so hard against now flowed freely down her cheeks.

"Tauriel?" someone behind her whispered, but she did not care who it was. She just wanted to be with her beloved Kili. "Tauriel?" it came again. She turned her head slightly to see this unexpected visitor.

"Aran Thranduil." She murmured. Thranduil was surprised to see her still here. He thought that she would be getting ready to head back to Mirkwood, seeing that her banishment had been lifted.

"Tauriel, tolo let us come away from this horrid place." He whispered. She said nothing, still staring at the bloody corpse that had once been the dwarf prince, her dwarf prince.

"Is this how it felt?" She whispered quietly, thinking of Thranduil's own loss. "When you lost her?" She had not been there when the queen died, but she had heard tales of Thranduil locking himself in his room for days, slowly fading from the world. Normally Thranduil would have been furious with anybody bringing up the question of pain of losing his beloved, but this was different. She looked just like when he had found her in that decimated town strewn with bodies of dead elves. He had found the young elleth in a corner clutching her mother's broken form with wide eyes and a tear strewn face.

"_Hello penneth." _he had said to the terrified little elfling._ "Do not be afraid, I won't hurt you". _The child had let Thranduil take her into his arms still sobbing relentlessly. "_It's alright,_ _I won't let anyone harm you again."_

She looked just the same now: broken, terrified, and greatly in need of comfort. How he wanted to take her in his arms and tell her that everything was going to be alright, just like when she was a little elfling having nightmares of orcs and blood. But he couldn't, no, those days were over. "Yes," he whispered, "this is what it was like." Slowly he bent down to where she was on her knees. "He died bravely," He said. "I know," she whispered. "I just wish that he hadn't died at all." "So, do all who see such times." The king muttered as his eyes glazed over with painful, dreaded memories.

_Translations-_

_Aran-King_

_Penneth- Little, or little one_

_Tolo-come_

Authors Notes

So, it begins! So, I had to make a new account because for some reason my old one wasn't working. I still don't know if this will be a Legril or Killiel story so I'm undecided but it will definitely start with Legolas so I hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Reawakening

"Tauriel, we must leave this place, before the company starts without us." Thranduil urged.

"But… but how can I leave him when he sacrificed everything for me?" She questioned. She was still in shock, she could not believe this had happened.

"Tauriel." Thranduil sighed, "Kili was a noble dwarf and died a hero's death, I do not think he would want you to grieve like this." She sighed. She knew that he was right, although she could not bear the thought of leaving him, she knew that she must listen to her Aran.

"Just five more minutes?" She begged. "Of course, I'll give you some privacy" He said, before disappearing into the ruined halls of Raven Hill. "Kili" Tauriel almost choked on his name, she could barely say it without reliving the moment when he was cut down by the foul _yrchs_. "Kili, I wish I could have saved you… I failed you!" she wailed. "I… I know that I could never make it up to you, but I'll try. I promise you." Silently she took the Rune stone that he had given her when he had left for Erebor and placed it in his cold hands. It seemed so long ago…

"_amrâlimê" _he had said to her._ "My love"…. _She smiled at the fond memory. Bending over the body she kissed his lips, shivering at the emotionless expression.

"Farewell my friend." She said sadly. "Rest well, and be troubled no more, perhaps we shall meet again in the halls of Mandos." A feeling of calm washed over her. Yes, she was going to get through this. Yes, she would go back to Mirkwood with her king. Yes, she would try hard to once again regain his trust. Yes, she would get revenge on the filth that had mercilessly slaughtered her friend, she thought grimly.

"Tauriel?" She jumped. "Are you well?" "Yes, I am fine." she replied quickly shading her face from the king so he would not see the tears that once again traced her face. "I am ready," she sniffed.

"Good, let us take our leave of this foul residence." he spat. She nodded.

Quickly, she squeezed the dwarf's hand. "Farewell." She said one last time before allowing the king to lead her away, and for once, she did not look back. "Where is the prince?" Tauriel asked inquisitively, remembering that she had not seen Legolas since Kilis' death. "He has gone to kill the filthy _yrch_ that slaughtered your friend," Thranduil murmured. "What! Surely he has not gone alone?" she cried. The prince was an expert with both sword and bow, but even he would surely have a hard time taking down thirty orcs at once! "Of course not!" Thranduil scoffed. "I have sent my best to accompany him: Ilifrean, Golssiar, and Taeithien. They will not fail him."

The king repeated the names of the soldiers he had sent with his son with confidence. He had known these soldiers his whole life. They would not disappoint him, not his best! Even so, the king felt more and more uneasy, with every step he wished that he had not sent his son. Tauriel noticed her his eyes ever-deepening. "Have I done something to displease you Aran nin?" She asked with fearfully. The king laughed softly. "No penneth aras, you have not." He smiled, pleased to see the shocked expression enveloping her face at the use of her childhood nickname. He stopped and looked at her with an expression she could not place. The king had never looked at her like this before, she had seen him use this expression many times with his son but never with her. It was true that the king had taken her in and had been like a father to her, but he always had a certain coldness about himself, a winter chill that only his son, his beautiful green leaf could melt. "You mean more to me than you know Tauriel," he whispered.

Tauriel blushed at this tender statement and hung her head so the king would not see. "I appreciate the kind words Aran nin." She stammered, "But if I may be so bold, do you not have packing to do for the journey home instead of teasing your servant?" The king laughed, "Indeed." He turned away from her, "if you will excuse me." She nodded, gave a slight bow and walked away. "Oh, and Tauriel?" his voice stopped her in her tracks. "Yes, Aran nin?" "I was not teasing." She stood there for some time contemplating what had happed over the past four hours. This was not the cold, hard, emotionless Elf lord that she knew. He seemed happier, more firm footed with reality. The king she knew sat on his throne of elk horns and seemed to be drifting through a thousand memories at a time, far, far away from the world. She smiled, maybe being outside of his realm was doing him good. For years, the king had shut both himself and his people in the secure fortress of Mirkwood. Not one day had he stepped outside of the palace into the golden sunlight, or set foot in the beautiful gardens he and his wife had grown together, when greenwood {as it was once called} was bright, and full of hope and promise. But when the queen had passed away, he had secluded himself, and no longer let his people roam freely. Slowly, the days grew darker and all that was good and full of light faded, as did the king. Tauriel sighed, trying to shake those painful memories away. When had it all gone so wrong? Then she remembered her ever healing king. Maybe there was hope for Mirkwood after all she thought ,and went to prepare for the long road ahead.

_Translations-_

_Penneth Aras-Little Deer_

_Aran nin-My King_

Authors Notes

Hi, so I'm back! Hope you like it so far, and for those who came here for Kili, be patient. He doesn't appear for a while yet but he's coming. So, hang in there please!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Journey of The Sindar

"How long will the journey take?" The king asked his guide Taulinlor while he was preparing. "At most sixteen moons your majesty." Taulinlor answered faithfully. "Good, very good." Thranduil was in a very good mood today. Everything seemed bright and gay, something he was not used to. He was used to strolling down dark halls with only candle light brighten the way. The sunlight pleased him, and he drank in the golden rays that where showering his head. Half an hour later, the king was on his horse preparing to depart. "Where is the lady Tauriel?" He inquired, puzzled, for he had not seen her all day. "Here your majesty!" He turned his head to see a rather red faced elleth come running up from behind the horses lugging along a bundle of clothing.

"Where have you been, Tauriel?" Asked Thranduil, trying to sound exasperated when in fact he could barely keep a straight face looking at her tangled hair, and face which now was almost as red as her hair. "We almost left without you." By now he was certain that if she did not explain herself soon he would surely burst out laughing and thus fall of his horse into the mud leading to further embarrassment on his part. "Please forgive my tardiness, sire." she panted. "I believe that I might have overslept." Thranduil smiled at her, how this young Elleth reminded him of his own son.

Continually late for meals and council meetings, and always with the most unbelievable excuses manageable. Legolas had definitely not ridden a dragon and crashed it into the woods. Thranduil was not that gullible! When they where both young Tauriel and his green leaf would come back late at night with twigs, mud, and grass stains covering their whole person, and it would take hours to clean their clothes properly! He smiled once again. Nothing had changed. Suddenly he heard a voice that made him grind his teeth. "What a disgrace! Get away from the king and apologize for your unruly behavior silvan scum!" The voice was that of the Lady Haleth, a high Sindar, not at all liked by the king. She was known for her deep jealousy of those who others saw as more favorable than her. "My lady, please." Thranduil said, in his most stern, but polite voice. "The lady Tauriel has done nothing wrong, and if you have any complaints about her I would be happy to discuss them with you." "But don't you hear how she talks to you my lord? She should surly be punished for thi-" "Thranduil interrupted her before she could finish her accusations.

"My lady, with all due respect I will decide what is right and wrong and you will listen. I am the king and you are not the queen!" After this stern reprimanding, Tauriel could have sworn that she heard Haleth mutter, "Not yet I'm not!" They had been traveling for almost a day, when Thranduil called a halt, commanded that the tents should be pitched for the night, and the guard should be posted. "I will take the third watch my lord." Tauriel offered as they inspected the camp for the night. Thranduil was about to consent when he saw Tauriel waver and almost topple over. "No Tauriel, not tonight, tonight you must rest." "Aran nin I have had too much sleep as you know," she said stubbornly. Thranduil sighed, Tauriel and his son were so much alike. "No, on the contrary Tauriel, you have had too little sleep." "But-" "No buts Tauriel! If you do not go and rest I will make sure that the healers-" "Of course Aran nin, if you wish me to rest than I will rest, now please excuse me." She hurried off without another word, missing the triumphant look on the king's face.

She knew where the conversation was going. She would not risk being drugged by his healers! Thranduil smiled. Well, at least she was going to rest. He decided to take a walk around the perimeter of the camp before retiring for the night. As he strolled down the green hill where the camp was posted, he glanced up at the stars, they reminded him of his wife Aredhel. She used to take Legolas out into the garden at night and teach him about different constellations. He sighed, not a sad sigh, but a happy one. His wife was now walking in starlight. The place she had always wanted to be.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A shadow from the past**_

Tauriel woke with the bright light of the morning sun shining on her face. She sighed one long, satisfied sigh. She hadn't felt this happy since she had met Kili. Kili… suddenly everything came crashing down again like an avalanche but a hundred more times more painful. She had not thought about him for days, but this time she didn't try to stop the hot piercing tears… Kili, dear, sweet Kili. She broke down sobbing. "Tauriel?" She froze, her king could not see her like this. "Tauriel, are you coming? Breakfast is ready!" "Yes, I will only be a minute." She said through her tears she said through her tears. She could not cry now, she had to be strong. She dressed and headed outside. Thranduil's smile vanished as he saw her face. "Tauriel did you sleep last night?" "Yes, Aran nin." "Then why are your eyes red?"

"I do not know what you are talking about my lord." She said quietly. Thranduil sighed in frustration. Really, she could be so stubborn sometimes! Then it hit him. "Tauriel." He said kindly, "Is it about Kili?" She sighed, slowly nodding her head. "Tauriel, do you think Kili would want to see you like this? No. He would want you to be happy. You have a beautiful smile, Tauriel. You should use it more often." She smiled sadly, nodding in agreement she said, "you are right Aran nin, I need to stop grieving. Thank you for your words." He smiled back, "Any time penneth, any time." All of a sudden, a blood-curdling scream filled the air. "What was that?" Tauriel asked the king._ "__Yrcs__." _he spat.

Tauriel barred her teeth, "vile, disgusting filth." she muttered and drew her daggers. "Bo mui conn!" Thranduil shouted to his soldiers, and then, it began. Tauriel fought fiercely beside her king. Right and left both Elves and orcs fell. The clash of metal against metal could be heard. The cries of dying and wounded elves bleeding out. Her friends falling one by one beside her, but she did not flinch she had seen many die and had been trained to have a heart of stone during battle. _Show no mercy for none will be shown to you._ Their blood staining the emerald green grass. Suddenly pain filled her head and she screamed in agony, collapsing to ground. As she fought for breath the pain darkened her vision. Someone was screaming her name, "Tauriel! Tauriel!" Tauriel could feel her blood dripping down her back. Slowly, her vision darkened, and then everything went black.

"_Nana!... Ada! Where are you!" Cried the little __elfling__ as she surveyed the rubble that was once her home. __She,__ thankfully was not there when the attack happened, because her mother had hidden her in a tree to keep her safe. "Stay put __meleth__nin__." She said. "No Nana don't go! Stay with me." She cried clutching her mother's arm as if it was the most valuable thing in the world. "It's alright, Tauriel, I will be back for you soon. Just stay here." Said her mother in a soothing voice. Tauriel whined, seeing her mother disappear into the woods. "Nana… Nana!" The young __elleth__ whimpered, as she cried herself to sleep. (The next day) She had been in the tree for hours. Where was her Nana? She was starting to panic, where were they? She knew something was going to go wrong. Her parents where probably hurt, and in needed her help. Or worse. She shivered at the thought. Climbing down the tree, she ran through the forest, her heart pounding in her chest._

_Minutes later she emerged from the trees, half expecting her parents to be standing there welcoming her back with open arms. Instead, she was met with an image that would scar her for the rest of her life. Bodies. Bodies everywhere. And blood, lots of blood. She felt as if she was going to faint. The smell of death was everywhere, like a thick fog. She stood there wide eyed, trembling. "__No,no,no,no__." she whispered as she slowly sunk to the ground. "Just a dream, It's just a dream. It's not real. Ada!" She wailed. "Where are you?" Slowly she rose and stumbled past the bodies into her once beautiful house. "Ada?" She whimpered. "Where are you?" "Tauriel?" a soft voice came from the kitchen. "Is that you?" "Nana!"_

Tauriel woke up shaking and drenched with sweat. It kept coming back. Just when she thought that she had forgotten, it came back, following her like a shadow. She could never escape that memory, that nightmare. She tried to sit up but was restrained. She glanced down to see chains snaking around her arms and legs. Where was she? She struggled to remember what had happened. First, she remembered pain, then the image of her king's terrified face looking down at her, and then… nothing. And why did her head hurt so much? She ran her finger down her back which was covered with dry blood, wincing as she touched the wound on her head. How in Aldar did she get here? She gasped and felt a wave of nausea washed over her as she once again tried to sit up. "I wouldn't do that, elf scum." A voice cackled. "We wouldn't want you to die before you fulfil your purpose. No that would not do." Tauriel froze. That voice, she knew that voice. "No, it can't be." She whimpered. Another laugh. It was not possible. He was dead. Azog was dead. 


	5. Chapter 5

"Aran nin, Aran nin! Please wake up! Can you hear me, my lord?" A voice echoed in his throbbing head. "My lord, you must wake up!" Someone was shaking him. He groaned and tried to turn away from the voice. "My lord, it's Tauriel!" Tauriel…. The name was familiar, Tauriel…Wait. "Tauriel!" His eyes shot open as he looked wildly around the room looking for the red-haired elleth, instead he found himself looking at the face of an unexpected visitor. "Glorfindel?" Asked Thranduil. "What in the name of the Valar are you doing here?" Asked Thranduil curiously as he stared at his newly appointed Captain of the guard. "Welcome back Aran nin." Said the captain smiling. "You have been asleep for quite some time." "How long?" "About two days." "Two days! Why did you not wake me?" "We tried to. I did not know you were such a heavy sleeper, my lord." Glorfindel chuckled. Thranduil frowned, "How did you find us?"

"A messenger brought word that your company was attacked, and you were injured and in need of assistance. So, I left Taunin in charge and followed him." "Where is Tauriel?" The captain's face fell. "You do not recall?" Thranduil shook his head. Glorfindel's eyebrows narrowed. How much do you remember from the battle?" "I... I remember that we were attacked by orcs, I remember calling out to Tauriel when I saw her fall to the ground in pain. After that, nothing." Glorfindel nodded gravely, affirming Thranduil's story. "Yes, she was taken by a warg rider." Thranduil was shocked. His mind was in a panic coming up with all sorts of horrible things that could have happened to her. "Which way did they go?" Asked Thranduil, trying to keep his voice steady. Glorfindel shook his head.

"I do not know. But I will ask Voronwe. He is the one that saw her go." Glorfindel exited the tent and came back shortly with a golden haired ellon. "Voronwe, I have heard that you saw the lady Tauriel being taken away, can you tell us which way they went?" Thranduil inquired. "Yes, of course, my lord. I believe they were headed south." Replied the ellon. "Very good. Hannon le Voronwe, you may go." Glorfindel said as he the dismissed the elf. The ellon nodded and then took his leave. "My guess is that if they went south, Tauriel was probably taken to Dol Guldur." Glorfindel added. "Very well, if this is true we must leave right away!" Thranduil cried, as he sprang out of bed with renewed energy.

"Are you sure you are well enough, my lord?" The captain asked, as an anxious look spread out on his face. "Yes, I am fine mellon nin." Thranduil assured his long-time friend. "And even if I wasn't I would not leave Tauriel to pain and suffering!" Glorfindel almost smiled at his king's short speech. He had not seen his king so determined and full of hope in a long time. He had an air of confidence about him, as he swept through the door that made you almost believe that he was unconquerable. And in many ways, it almost seemed that he was. "Glorfindel you will come with me." Thranduil commanded. "Make sure that everyone is preparing to make the journey home in two days' time, and that Lindir knows that he will be leading the company back." Glorfindel nodded, pleased that the king was recovering so quickly. "So, it shall be done my lord." He gave a low bow to his king and then swept of to prepare for the long, dark journey ahead.


	6. Chapter 6

Tauriel felt like her whole body was on fire. How many times had her thrown her? "Answer the question elf." A voice thundered. "Where is the princeling?" "I do not answer to _yrch_scum." She spat. Suddenly she found herself being picked once again and being thrown. Her body crashed against the hard-stone wall which was know stained red. She gasped and clawed for air as it was pushed out of her body. She gagged and coughed up blood. She had to find a way out of here. She wasn't sure she could survive much longer, even now she could feel the spirit of the Eldar slowly leaving her body. She was dying.

"No matter." The orc laughed. "Even if we do not get the elfling he will still come." "Who?" She wondered. "He will come." The orc snarled. "After all he cares deeply for you." "_Thranduil" _She panicked, "he's talking about Thranduil." Suddenly she understood this, all of this was a trap. And she was the bait. He would come, and they would kill him. And she would fail him, just like she failed Kili. Suddenly before she could cry out, a sharp pain filled her head and she once more sank into the darkness.

"But my lord, I don't understand!" Haleth whined. Why did he care so much about that disgusting silvan elf? She did not understand! Thranduil sighed. How many times had he gone through this now? "My lady, the Captain is my son's good friend and one of my best warriors. I will not leave her to die! He replied fiercely. "But she is Silvan!" Haleth cried. It was almost disgusting to her, to see that the king cared for this Elf so much. "I do not care if she is Silvan or Sindar, your position does not always state your importance. And with all due respect my lady, the captain's role is far more important than yours! With these final words the king stormed off, leaving Haleth standing there with her mouth hanging open. "How dare he!" She fumed. How dare compare her to that... that horrid creature! She was furious. He would pay for that!

"My lord, the company is ready to depart to Mirkwood." Said Glorfindel. "Very good. Let us take our leave." Thranduil replied. Glorfindel nodded, and they set of, heading south. Little did they know, a pair of sinister eyes watched them depart. Haleth would get her way. Even if it meant ending that little silvan elf, (which she would have gladly done anyways) she would do it. She would not let Tauriel leave Dol Guldur, at least not alive. Even if it meant betraying her people, and her home. Haleth grinned devilishly. If she succeeded, she would become queen, and no one would look down on her ever again. All would love her and fear. She would make the king and everyone else who had ever wronged her get down on their knees before her and beg for mercy! She laughed. It would happen, she was sure of it. Sooner or later.

Thranduil could see Dol Guldur in the distance. It rose up on a tall mountain, towering and foreboding, surrounded by long dead trees. As they neared the fortress, he could sense a dark presence. He growled in his throat, it was an essence that he had not felt for a long time. Not since a darker power ruled. As they rode across the fragmented bridge that overlooked the chasm between the ruined fortress and the east woods, they could see shadows moving. Weaving in and out of the crumbling remains, of the once mighty stronghold.

"We must be on our guard." Glorfindel's voice pierced the silence that had grown between them when they crossed the bridge. They both could sense it. A great power, a hateful presence. It made them both uneasy. "Agreed." Thranduil murmured. Together they dismounted their steeds and readied their swords. As they crossed the grey stone, they could see the remains of elves and men, strewn across the cracked rock. Cages hung from the iron gates that overlooked the deep ravine, which held skeletons, an almost terrified expression on the hollow skull. They were clawing at the rusted bars as if they believed that they could still achieve freedom. Thranduil hissed. This reminded him to much of Gundabad, too much of that day, when he had lost so many friends and loved ones. The day he had lost her.

Stepping over the broken bodies, the two ellon froze. Up above them they could hear crude voices, first low and threatening, and then amused and taunting. "Orcs." Whispered Glorfindel. "Who are they talking too?" He was about to answer that he did not know, when he was interrupted by an ear-piercing scream. "Tauriel! It's Tauriel!" Thranduil whispered, angrily. Thranduil was angry enough as it was that the orc scum had taken her, but to go to the extent of torturing the young elleth is was enough to make his blood boil! The poor elleth. Had she not suffered enough? She was only forty-two when her parents were taken away from her. She had seen her people slaughtered, lying at her feet. And her mother had died right before her eyes, leaving her with nothing. Thranduil leaped forward, ready to kill anyone that got in his way, when an arm pulled him back. "What are you doing?" Thranduil hissed at his friend.

"Have you gone mad Thranduil?" Glorfindel retorted. "We are outnumbered two to fourteen. Do you wish to be one of the dead?" Glorfindel questioned, relating to the mass of bodies they had seen. This question snapped Thranduil back into reality, he hung his head. "Forgive me Glorfindel, I was not thinking." Glorfindel smiled. Thranduil had indeed inherited many of his fathers' traits, both bad and good. They were both impulsive, acting on instinct, instead of council. "Of course, mellon nin." He replied. "We must wait until the cover of night and then make our attack." Thranduil nodded, agreeing. It was best to wait, for both their sakes.

Do you guys like it so far? Please leave suggestions and comments, I would appreciate it very much!


	7. Chapter 7

Tauriel had never felt so terrible in her life, as she was dragged back to her cell. Her head felt like an oliphaunt was sitting on it. Her arms and back were covered with blood and bruises from the past four days, and she was almost sure that she had broken a couple of ribs from when Azog was throwing her. "They will come soon, and then I will personally end your suffering." The pale orc laughed, relishing the thought. Tauriel could not hear him, all sound was being blended together like a dream. She half believed if was, if it was not for the pain. The pain was real enough. She groaned, hitting her head on a rock as the orc flung her into her cell. "My lord please." She whispered, even though she knew that now one could hear. "Please hurry." And with these words she slumped to the ground exhausted.

Thranduil could see them taking her away. She looked terrible, covered in cuts that her 'hosts' had inflicted upon her. Then he saw him. The huge, pale Gundabad orc that was dragging Tauriel down the stairs. Thranduil's heart dropped. "Azog." He whispered. How was he still alive? Thorin had killed him, he was shure of that. He quickly clambered down the steep to go warn Glorfindel who he sent to scout the east part of the fortress. While he was running, Thranduil contemplated on the pale orc. He had heard tales of a human sorcerer, or a necromancer as some called him, who could raise the dead. Could this be the answer? If this was the case, then why would the sorcerer want Azog? While his mind was spinning with thoughts and different solutions, he did not notice a particular elves' bow lying blood-stained on the ground. When he got to where they were supposed to meet, the captain was nowhere to be found. "Glorfindel!" The king hissed. "Masse kime cin?" He decided to double back. Perhaps the captain had gotten lost. No, that impossible. As he rounded the corner, a glint of silver caught his eye. On the ground was, "Glorfindel's bow!" Thranduil was in a panic now. They had taken him, he had gotten caught! He didn't understand, how had they known that they were here? They had not told anyone outside their own kin. Unless they knew that they were going to come, unless they were prepared for their arrival. Unless it was a trap.

Glorfindel was being dragged down stairs into the lower dungeons of the castle. "How did they find me?" Thought the captain miserably. He had been caught while climbing the eastern gate. They had grabbed him and had twisted his arm too make him drop his bow, and he had cried out in pain. "Here's your room elf scum!" the orc laughed, as he flung Glorfindel into the small, barren cell. He lied there unmoving until the orc had left. Standing up and looking around the cell, he found that it was already occupied. "Tauriel!" He let out a gasp. Tauriel was laying against the back wall of the cell, her arm and legs were bound with iron chains that were hooked to the wall. Her clothes were tattered and ripped, she was sweating, as if she was experiencing some terrible nightmare. He ran and knelt beside her, she was unconscious. "Hang in there penneth." He said, trying to reassure the sleeping elleth, when in all honesty he was largely trying reassuring himself. He lifted her into a sitting position and checked her pulse. He noticed with disappointment that it was irregular and unsteady. "She won't survive much longer like this." He mumbled to himself. "She needs Athelas quickly." He cradled the elf in his arms, praying that the Valar would be kind to the elleth. Even so, he didn't have much hope.

Legolas was riding back to Mirkwood, anxious to see his Father. What was he to tell him about Bolg? Legolas had the pursued him as far as Isengard, and then suddenly the orc had turned south, and Legolas had lost him. He had also lost his soldiers that had traveled with him to an orc pack that had followed them from Dale. He hoped that his king would understand. He hoped that Tauriel would understand. Still, he had felt betrayed by her, when she had chosen to stay with the dwarf instead of him. What was so special about him? Legolas had known Tauriel his whole life. He had protected her, stood up for her, loved her. And yet when Kili came, she had decided to follow the dwarf, and now, he was left with the consequences. He hoped that when he got back, she could get over her grief, and that everything could go back to being as it once was. But he felt in his heart that things would never be the same. She was changed, he was changed. As he approached the gate an elf came out to meet him. "Mae l'ovannen hir nin." Greeted the ellon. "We did not expect you to arrive home so early!"

"Mae l'ovannen Taunin." Hailed the prince. "May I speak to my father?" "He is yet to arrive my lord." Spoke the ellon, clearly as concerned as he was. "When the company arrived four days ago, Lindir told me that the king and the captain Glorfindel had set out for Dol Guldur." "Why would they be going there? In that case, may I speak with Captain Tauriel?" He asked, obviously perplexed as to why his father got up the notion to go to the ruined fortress. Taunin lowered his head in a distressed manner. "I do not think that you understand hir nin." He whispered. "The Captain is the reason that your father is going." Legolas felt his heart drop in his chest. "What are you talking about?"

"Their company was attacked on the road, and Tauriel was taken by a warg rider." Legolas felt dizzy. How did this happen? Legolas had only been gone for a week. "Prepare my horse, I will be leaving tomorrow." Legolas commanded.

"But my lord!" the ellon stuttered. "You have barely just arrived, and you must take your fathers place while he is…" The ellon tried to find the right word for the missing king without upsetting the prince. "While he is… absent from the throne." Even as he said this, Taunin knew that there was no hope of keeping him back. He was as stubborn as his father. And he was right. "No, I must find my father, and Tauriel." Taunin sighed. "Very well Hir nin. But if you go at least consider taking an escort with you." The stubborn elf shook his head furiously. "No Taunin, I will not. I will not risk the lives of my men. This task I must accomplish alone." Taunin smiled wearily. He had watched over Legolas since he had been a little elfling. Now the prince and him had become close friends. It was hard to let him leave. Taunin laughed, "Understood my prince. Just try not to get killed. I would be very disappointed if you did." Legolas laughed. "Yes 'Ada', I will be careful." Said Legolas in a sarcastic tone. The captain grinned. "Good, now go get some sleep. You will need it." Legolas nodded to his friend before heading to the palace, whishing that tomorrow would come sooner. "Please Tauriel." He whispered under his breath. "Please be safe."

_Ada- Father_

Thank you everyone who is currently reading! Please comment! I would also love ideas and how to improve on it!


	8. Chapter 8

Silently Thranduil crept down to the lower cells, his heart beating so loudly that he feared someone would hear it. Carefully, he scanned the cells. Hoping to catch a glimpse of a certain elleth's red hair. As he tramped, peering into the dark, damp cells lining the lower halls he began to wonder what had happened to his son. _Legolas will be fine. _He thought, scolding himself for worrying. _He will return. _Still he worried for his son. He had not heard from him in days and- Suddenly, he heard talking in the corridor up ahead. "_Yrcs__" _He whispered to himself. He could tell. Their voices sounded like metal against metal, grating and rough. Panicking, he smashed the lock on an unoccupied cell, (or at least he thought so) and threw himself against the back wall, praying to the Valar that they would not find him. He could hear their footsteps getting closer, approaching the cell. He hoped that the darkness was enough to conceal him. The talking grew louder till it was right in front of him, then slowly faded, the sound of footstep growing more faint in the distance. Thranduil realized that he had been holding his breath and quickly breathed out before hearing a voice that made his breath hitch in his throat. "Thranduil? Is that you?"

Thranduil spun around, finding himself staring into the face of his captain. "Glorfindel?" The king could not believe his good fortune. Not only had he avoided capture, but he had flung himself into the exact person that he was looking for. "Glorfindel, mellon nin! Are you alright? How did they find you?"

"I will explain later, right now we need to find a way out! Tauriel will not last much longer in her condition." Glorfindel commanded.

"Tauriel? You found her? Where is she?" Thranduil whispered excitedly. Unexpectedly he heard a low moan coning from the opposite side of the cave. "Tauriel!" Thranduil scampered over to her, his heart beating furiously.

"I found her here, laying on the ground, looking almost half dead." Said Glorfindel crouching next to Thranduil. Thranduil examined her, as carefully as if she were to shatter any moment. He could see scars running in lines up and down her pale arms. Her forehead was covered in sweat, and her lips were pressed into a thin white line like she was resisting the urge to wake up. Thranduil sighed.

"This is beyond my ability. She needs Elvish medicine." "So, my king I am imagine you have a plan to get us out of this situation." Asked Glorfindel dryly. Thranduil smiled.

"No, I do not. But I will figure something out." Thranduil retorted. "I always do." Glorfindel chuckled.

"Oh really Thranduil? How about that time where you so recklessly charged straight into that orc pack for no reason what so ever, and I had to end up rescuing you in the end? Or how about when you were visiting Rivendell as an elfling, and dug a hole in Lord Elrond's private gardens? And do you remember who had to cover for you? And how about that other time where-"

"All right Glorfindel, I understand," Said Thranduil, hastily cutting his friend off. Suddenly Tauriel uttered a faint groan and tried to turn on her side but strong arm pushed her firmly on her back. "Tauriel can you hear me? What pains you?" Asked Thranduil. He tried to shake her lightly to get a response. "Tauriel. Tauriel!" She let out a loud and somewhat annoyed groan.

Thranduil let out a relived sigh.

"Can you stand?" He asked her.

"I believe so." She replied. And tried to stand. Suddenly, she felt a searing pain in her left leg, she cried out in pain and collapsed. As she hit the ground her sight went blurry and was tinted with red. What happed? She never noticed the pain before.

"Tauriel!" With a cry Glorfindel rushed to her side, noticing that her leg was twisted in an unnatural position. "Tauriel why did you not tell me?" He scolded, "Do you think that you could walk out of here with a broken leg?" He was beginning to get annoyed with this elf.

"I didn't know that it was broken!" She countered, her cheeks red with embarrassment. Suddenly a low voice came from the stairs. "You fools! How did they get in here? Other footsteps could be heard pattering behind. "Believe me my liege, we had no way of knowing! They slipped past the guards and we only found out this morning when the stupid elf climbed over the gate. "Silence!" Roared the leader. Reaching the bottom of the stairs he froze and sniffed the air. "They are here! Find them!" The orcs scrambled down the hall, each one's goal to get as far away from their leader as possible. The company froze. They could hear the pattering of the orcs feet as they neared the cell door. Tauriel held her breath as they approached, fearing that they would see the three figures huddled at the back of the cell. But the orcs merely ran by not even attempting a glance. "I'm afraid that there's no one here my lord!" Said the orc as he groveled at his maters feet not daring to look up. Their leader merely grunted and said. "Go find them! Do not let them enter the forest or I will have your heads!" When the orcs had left, the group then resumed their attempted escape.

"Tauriel if we are too ever get out of here then I must carry you." Glorfindel knew how Tauriel would react to this, but he knew that there was no other choice, and she certainly would not allow herself to be carried back by Thranduil. At this remark Tauriel let out something like a deep growl from the back of her throat. She hated feeling helpless. Not being able to do anything when the situation was dire. To her it felt like being trapped. She nodded slowly. "Fine." She mumbled under her breath. Quickly he picked her up from the ground and walked out of the cell. She yelped not expecting the sudden movement only to be silenced by Glorfindel's hand. Quietly Thranduil led the way stopping occasionally, cocking his head to the side listening for sounds. It never occurred to Tauriel, but she realized how much Thranduil acted like his Elk! The way he would tilt his head to the side was just like the way that his Elk would. She could not help but smile.

Finally, they reached the top floor and made their way to the main gate which was surprisingly unguarded. "Azog must have dispatched most of his forces to look for us." Thought Glorfindel grinning. "How careless of him."

* * *

Legolas rode hard. He had left in the middle of the night, not wanting to waste any time. He hoped that Taunin would not be too mad at him. As he entered the clearing his keen eyes caught sight of one of the many looming towers of Dol Guldur. Just looking at that place sent shivers down his back he hoped Tauriel was okay. "Legolas!" He turned his head sharply and the sound of his name. "Legolas!" Peering into the distance he caught sight of three figures. His father, Glorfindel and in his arms one extremely fed up elf. Legolas grinned. "Well, that was easy." As he approached, he could see that his father was not in a very good mood either. "And what," growled his father. "do you think you're doing here?"

"Well what did you expect me to do?" Scoffed his son. "Just sit back and wait for you do go through with your foolish plan and possibly, might I add, get yourself killed?"

"Everything was in good hands Legolas!" Yelled his father.

"Actually, it wasn't." Glorfindel interjected. Glorfindel received a glare from Thranduil so he decided to shut up. Legolas suddenly remembering Tauriel quickly turned to her. "Tauriel are you all right?" She nodded yes I'm fine thank you for asking."

"Oh yes she's perfectly all right." Said Glorfindel sarcastically. "Apart from a broken led a twisted arm and a dislocated shoulder she perfectly fine!" Legolas's jaw dropped. "Tauriel!" He stammered. "How?" She went silent. "I'll tell you later." She muttered. Legolas nodded not wanting to upset her. Thranduil suddenly spoke up. "Legolas, Ion nin. I need you to take Tauriel back too Mirkwood. Glorfindel and I must go back to Lake Town. A meeting has been arranged between Mirkwood, Erebor and Dale to discuss the terms of the new trade." Legolas nodded. "Of course, father. I will return home immediately." Thranduil nodded and soon Legolas found himself riding back to Mirkwood with Tauriel behind him.

_Yrcs- orcs_

_Ion nin- my son_

_Mellon nin- my friend_


	9. Chapter 9

He could feel the warmth of Tauriel's hands as they wrapped themselves around his waist steadying her. He cleared his throat, thoughts flying through his brain a million miles a second. He knew that Tauriel was furious. He could fell her heartbeat coming right through his chest. He could not think how to start conversation, so he said only what he thought best. "I am sorry for your loss." He hated saying it and she knew it. He never liked Kili, but she knew that he was trying to be sincere. "Hannon le." Thinking of no more to say, the two riders busied themselves thinking about the recent unfortunate events. Th sky had begun to grow dim, so he skimmed the horizon looking for a place to make camp. They had Just passed Rhogosbel and he was following the river Anduin. "The sun will go down soon." Mentioned Tauriel. "Should we not make camp." Legolas shook his head," No, not here we are still too close to Dol Guldur to be safe, we must make camp at the river gladden." " Yes, my prince. As you wish." Tauriel mumbled. Legolas tried to reconsolidate, "Do you think it would better to stop here? After all, you are wounded-"

"No!" She interrupted. She was tired of Legolas treating her like she was still an elfling. She composed herself. "No, my lord, I do not think that would be wise." "Tauriel," Legolas reprimanded her, "I have told you before to call me Legolas and not to use my title." "Well you are my prince."

"Yes, but I am also your friend." He knew that she might only think of him as a friend, but he thought so, so much more of her. Even when he was little, and elfling of only 48, they had been inseparable, close as friends could get, thick as thieves. But now it seemed that time was breaking the unbreakable bond, it was taking his best friend from him. But as the years passed and they grew older he began to realize that Tauriel was more than a best friend, but he had been to oblivious, too ignorant to know what it was. But know, just as just as he was beginning to realize, Kili had come and had broken her heart. It was 2 more hours until they reached their destination. The river was very large with tall sprawling oak trees on both sides and clusters of king's foil.

Legolas rode down to the bank and dismounted, "We make camp here." He saw Tauriel, struggling to get of the horse the wound on her hip preventing her. "Do you need help?" he asked reaching out his hand. She didn't take it. "I am capable of helping myself." once again she tried to remove herself from the horse. Tauriel groaned in frustration. Legolas smiled, he put out his hand again. Tauriel mumbled something under her breath and reluctantly grabbed his hand. He put his arm around her waist and lightly lifted her of the horse. He set her down on the ground. Her eyes met his, she had beautiful eyes, emerald green. Pure eyes that sparkled in the sun. And her hair, bright red hair that shone like a cut ruby. He stared at her for what seemed like an eternity, his hand automatically went forward and lingered on hers. But she jolted back from the touch. "Wh, what are you doing? Legolas turned bright red in the face. _I'm so stupid! What am I doing? _"I... I was..." He struggled for something to say. "I'm going to gather firewood." She announced. And with that she stalked off into the woods, heart pounding. As for Legolas, he flopped down on the ground and stared at the water. What in the Valar was he thinking? Just_ a friend, just a friend, just a friend. _He snorted. So much for that. it was a sudden impulse. A violent push forward, desperate and pleading. And yet he had not even got as far as to touch her. Well, this was going absolutely marvelous.

She came back a few minutes later, arms full of dry wood. Of course, she had used it as an excuse to get away ad had ended up collecting enough firewood for about three whole bonfires in her unwillingness to go back. She struggled back to the shore will her load and dumped it onto the sand. Right away she set to building a fire, all the while refusing to look at the ellon beside her. While during her quest she managed to get four slivers embedded in her skin and a nasty burn on her arm all the while muttering the nastiest curses Legolas had ever heard. She groaned and flopped down on the he sand gritting her teeth against her burn. "Do you need help with that?" Asked Legolas, trying to sound slightly helpful. In reply, he received a very loud, "No Thank You!" Still, he pressed further, "Let me at least help you with that burn Tauriel, after all , that is you bow arm and you can't shoot properly like that, I would gladly bandage it for you." That was it, Tauriel was done with Legolas treating her like she was some kind of was breakable china, or a perfect porcelain doll.

She threw the branch that she was about to toss in the the fire ad hit him square in the face, sending him sprawling over. Tauriel jumped up realizing what she had just done, "My Lord, I am sorry!" She ran over and knelt beside her prince. He sat up groaning, rubbing his nose. "No, it's alright, after all I deserve get smacked in the face while trying to help you. No harm done!" He spat annoyed, trying to make her feel embarrassed. It worked. Tauriel blushed bright red with the comment and muttered apologies under her breath. "I am sorry my prince, I was not thinking, please forgive me. She attempted to stand, but Legolas grabbed her firmly by the waist and forced her to sit on the ground facing him. " No that was not an accident, I know you are upset with me and I would very much like to know why!" He yelled, accidentally squeezing her arm maybe just a little too hard. She winced at his stern word and his tight grip, lowering her head. But he was not going to let her get away this easily. "Tauriel." He said in a softer, appeasing voice. "Please." But she was too stubborn to be defeated so easily. She looked him directly in the eyes and wrenched her hand out of his. "There is no trouble, good night." And with that, stormed away.

He slapped his forehead; and raked the dirt beneath his fingers. Was it fair that all his friends and acquaintances has gone and fallen in love with Sindar like themselves which their fathers approved of while he himself the "noble prince of Mirkwood" had to go and fall for a lowly silvan captain of the guard! He groaned; his father would have his head if he ever heard about this! Voices echoed in his head, teasing him. Why did he even bother? There was no chance of anything ever happening with the attitude that she gave him. Strictly business, no more, no less. Slowly, he nodded of the sleep by the blazing fire with its crackling and popping that gave a soothing sleep.


End file.
